I Don't Know Him Anymore
by starstruk97
Summary: JONAS! The fame of being a rockstar is getting to Joe's head. He has become rude and voilent, defaintly toward's his younger brother Nick. Nick and Kevin want their brother back but is it already too late? I DONT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS OR SHOW!


"You can't just do that Joe!" A nearly 14 year old Nick groaned.

"Uh, yes I can! I'm a rock star; I get what I want when I want it!" 17 year old Joe said matter-of-factly.

Nick had just served the boys pancakes for breakfast, when Joe had suddenly smashed the plate, saying he didn't want pancakes and telling Nick to make him bacon & eggs.

"Yeah? Well, I'm a rock star too and I want my old brother back! Not this jerk, you've become!" Nick yelled.

19 year old Kevin watched as his brothers argued, not wanting to step in and take a side, I mean, they were BOTH his brothers.

"Well you can't Nick! This is who I am now, so live with it!" By now Joe was in his brother's face, looking down on an equally as angry Nick.

"No I won't live with it! You've turned into some dick head, which doesn't care about anyone other than yourself! And look at what you're wearing! You look like a bloody prostitute, I don't even know if you're trying to impress girls or boys anymore." Nick insulted his brother, knowing by the look on his brother's face that he would soon regret it.

"You little shit!" Joe growled, grabbing his younger brothers' shirt and slamming the smaller boy against the closest wall. "At least I'm not some little diabetic fuck!" Joe knew it was a low blow, but he didn't care.

"Joe." Kevin said warningly, but in return only received a deathly glare from his younger brother. He signed, knowing he would probably have to watch his brothers fight again. Last time he had tried to help Nick from getting beaten to a pulp by Joe, he had only just got hit too. Since then he let his two brothers sought it out themselves. Even if he agreed with Nick about Joe, he just couldn't pick one brother over another.

"I hate you." Nick whispered, his voice sounding hurt. Although he was determined to get the last word in, "You fag."

Joe pulled back his fist and hit Nick straight across the face. Nick was about to hit back when Joe grabbed his shirt and pulled him away from the wall, slamming him onto the kitchen table. The breath was knocked out of small boy, giving Joe the chance to capture Nick's small wrists in one of his own, pinning them above the boys head.

Nick knew he was going to get the shit beat out of him, but he continued with his insults, "I bet this is how you get the boy positioned before you-"

Nick was cut off by a fist in his stomach. He coughed and tried to double over. "I'm not a fucking faggot!" Joe screamed in his face.

"Sure, like I haven't seen the way you at a Kevin's ass! I mean that's just low Joe, he's your own brother for Christ's sake!" Nick laughed knowing that was defiantly the last straw.

Joe hit Nick across the face again before slamming his knee between his baby brother's legs. Nick let out a pained cry, trying to pull his hands down to cover his hurt area.

As Nick whimpered, legs brought tight together Kevin spoke up, "Joe!" he got his younger brothers attention, "not today please! We all know how this is going to end; we don't need to see it."

"Go upstairs Kev." Joe said simply, eying the younger boy struggling in his grip.

"What do you mean? Why?" Kevin asked slight confused.

"If you don't want to see how this will end, then go upstairs, and then you can't see it. Simple."

"Joe I am your older brother and I order you to let Nick go." Kevin's voice held no room for argument. He did not want to just stand by while his brothers fight, then be there afterwards to clean Nick up.

The fight's had just been getting more violent and frequent, and he was really fearing for his brothers. Only two months ago did he have to take Nick to the hospital after a brutal fight. Joe came out of the fight unscratched while Nick was knocked unconscious and badly bruised, luckily though, he had no broken bones. The fight about to happen at the moment looked like it would turn out the same way with Nick being pinned to the table unable to fight back. Although he must admit, Joe has become an amazing fighter; Kevin sure didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of his punches.

Joe let go of Nick's wrists before grabbing his little brother's shirt and lifting him into a standing position. "Fine Kevin. This isn't over Nick." On the last word he delivered a knee into Nick's stomach before storming upstairs.

Nick gasped and collapsed on the floor, doubled over and holding his 'lower' area. He whimpered as Kevin sat beside him. "Why did you say those things? You know they aren't true." Kevin signed watching as his brother struggled to sit up.

"Because I want my brother back!" Nick whispered with tears in his eyes, "My brother wouldn't call me that. This guy upstairs isn't my brother! I don't know who he is anymore!"

Kevin knew Nick was badly hurt by the insult his brother through at him. It was a low blow and even Joe probably regrets it. "You know pissing him off and being beaten up won't bring your old brother back? If anything you'll just loose him further."

Nick tried to stand up to run to his room but cried out half way and fell back to the ground holding his private area. "You ok Nick?" Kevin asked a little worried about the damage Joe could have done with his knee.

Nick nodded weakly before forcing himself up through the pain and limping slowly up the stairs and into the bedroom he shared with Joe. He walked in and laid on his bed, letting his tears finally fall.


End file.
